To Where You Are
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy. Based on the song by Josh Groban. Part 2 of a 2 part series. Part 1 is called "Come What May". After almost 20 years of being together & 2 adopted kids, a tragic accident allows House to remember Cuddy. Romance/Tragedy. Please R&R! Rated T!


3/14/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. I don't own the song "To Where You Are" It's sung by Josh Groban.

Rated T Please R&R! My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC.

A/N: Established Relationship and AU.

A/N 2: Part 2 of a 2 part series. Part 1 is called "Come What May"

A/N 3: To hear the song which is **STRONGLY RECOMMENDED** go to **www (dot) joshgroban (dot) com Click on Audio Player at the top of screen. Scroll down to hear the song. Enjoy!**

A/N 4: Romance/Tragedy

It had been almost 20 years since House and Cuddy declared their love for each other that night. Through the years, they had been through it all; they had had their ups and downs as all couples do. After that special night, they continued to work at PPTH, and they kept their relationship a secret to everyone, but they told Wilson and the Ducklings, they knew they could both trust him.

Over the years they had tried so very hard to get pregnant even though House didn't want a child. It hadn't been easy for Cuddy to admit defeat and know that she would never have a child of her own. Even though House wouldn't admit it, this too troubled him and it hurt him that he couldn't give Cuddy was she wanted. As much of an ass as he was, he wanted to do what he could to make her happy.

House and Cuddy had never known such love for one another. They were each others strength and hope, joy and best friend. They comforted each other even when they still argued and fought and even after all these years they still had amazing sex. They gave each other hope and strength to get up and go to work each day. They were each others confidant and lover, partner in raising their kids and so much more. With each passing day, they loved each other more and more.

Cuddy finally convinced him to adopt. They adopted two children, a brother and sister aged 5 both from Italy. Their son was named Antonio and their daughter was named Francesca. Both children had beautiful dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Because of the new additions to their family, they had to move and find another home to live in. They found one, modestly priced that would be safe for House; it was all one level and no carpet, which made it easier for him to walk. It was a big, spread out home, perfect for their family and close to PPTH.

House and Cuddy not knowing any Italian had to learn it. They in turn taught their children English, House corrupted his children by teaching them swear words. Cuddy disapproved and rolled her eyes whenever one of her kids would swear in English. House would just grin at them and at Cuddy.

Their kids taught House and Cuddy a lot about life, about the wonders of Italian wine and food and House taught them about great musicians like The Who, Louis Armstrong, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Ray Charles and others. Cuddy taught her children about morals and life and the meaning of hard work and much more. House taught his kids about how to think people are stupid and "everybody lies".

They took their kids to amusement parks, traveling all around the world: to Europe, minus France, to Greece, Switzerland, Holland, Ireland, the Bahamas, Hawaii, UK, Spain, Iceland, Africa, Australia, the Middle East, South America, all 50 states in the USA and other places. They taught Antonio and Francesca about culture, people, food, governments, etc in all of these different places. They gave their kids everything they wanted and more, wanting to give them the best life possible.

It hadn't all been easy though, House had almost gotten disbarred for pulling yet another illegal stunt and Cuddy had also almost gotten caught for perjury while testifying for him in court. House had gotten arrested a few times due to reckless driving on his bike, but that was nothing new. Cuddy on the other hand, had also had her share of problems. When it was found out that she was having a relationship with House, she was almost disbarred from working at PPTH. But House and Wilson and the Ducklings all saved Cuddy from loosing her job.

But all in all, life was pretty good for House and Cuddy and Antonio and Francesca. Although House had denied it at first, he had come to love his children and he let it show. Cuddy, Wilson and the Ducklings had never seen him happier and the same could be said for Cuddy. To Francesca and Antonio, Wilson was Uncle Wilson, who also happened to be their Godfather. Chase was Uncle Chase, Cameron was Aunt Cameron and Foreman was Uncle Foreman. Chase, Wilson, Cameron and Wilson all doted on these children, loving them like their own.

But all was not well for House and Cuddy, Francesca and Antonio. Pain, hurt and loss loomed on the horizon.

One day, House was sitting at home, alone, on his couch deep in thought. His children weren't at home; they were out for the day with Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

House was glad for the distraction. He needed time to think, to remember. House got up from the couch and put on a CD. The CD was one of their favorite artists, Josh Groban. The man became immersed in the music whilst he sat on the couch, letting his mind drift away and to the horrible day. The day his whole world shattered.

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear_

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

_  
Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

The tragic accident happened on a clear, sunny, wind filled day when House, Cuddy and their children were out on a sail boat. They had rented a sail boat from a local merchant and used it all day to spend the day on the water.

House remembered every detail of that day, what he wore, how crazy Foreman, Wilson, Chase and Cameron had acted, and what his kids wore, what Cuddy wore. Cuddy. Lisa Cuddy. He remembered every detail of her face, her beautiful blue eyes, her dark hair, her perfect toned skin, everything about her was perfect. He smiled slightly as he recalled her laugh and the smile on her face as he made goofy faces as his children and she laughed and smiled in response. It was that laughter and that smile that he would cherish until the day he died.

House remembered how, somehow a quick storm had come up while they were on the water. They had almost reached the shore when Cuddy had leaned over the side of the boat, trying to reach into the water to grab something that had blown overboard. Cuddy hadn't seen the boom as it swung and struck Cuddy, launching her into the cold water below. House, Wilson and the Ducklings had tried their best to save her, but it was too late, she was pronounced dead soon after arriving to PPTH. Their children understood what death was and were greatly affected by this.

To be on the safe side, House had gotten them both counseling, despite the fact that he himself refused to go. Despite all of this tragedy, House stood fast and hard in caring for his kids. It was what Cuddy would have wanted. House desperately wanted to spend his days getting drunk, but Wilson and the Ducklings would have none of it. They had helped House slowly come back from the dead and helped to take care of his kids. House needed his kids and visa versa.

House had good days and bad days. Today happened to be a good day. Today was a day that when he had gotten out of bed that morning, the sun was shining and he was running late to work as usual, he could hear in his head, Cuddy yelling at him, telling him to get his ass up and get off to work. Today he could listen to his and Cuddy's favorite singers like Josh Groban and smile at the memories they had shared while listening to songs. Today was the day, House felt Cuddy with him every step of the way, when he was working on a case and he couldn't figure it out, House could feel Cuddy, beside him, talking to him, inspiring and encouraging him to keep on thinking of how to save the patient.

Cuddy was everywhere, in his dreams at night, soothing his aching mind and body in more ways than one, in every action and word that he said and did in raising their kids and teaching them about life and love, Cuddy lived on. Today was a good day because House had woken up that morning with the smell of vanilla still lingering on his brain, he that scent, it was all Cuddy. House had even managed to laugh on his good days, and cry on his bad days. Cuddy, although she was gone, was his inspiration to get up each morning and go to work. His kids too inspired him and every day he could see more and more of Cuddy in them.

House wasn't the kind of guy to believe in God, but he knew that without a doubt, that Cuddy was watching over him and their kids. House didn't have faith at all, but House knew that he would somehow, someway see his lover and best friend again. The doctor knew that Cuddy would always watch over and protect him and their kids.

Despite all the heart ache and pain, the one thing that House remembered about his lover, was her beautiful smile. That smile could say so many things, when her face lit up when their kids came home from school, or when Antonio and Francesca had participated in sports at school or theater productions or any other school function, Cuddy smiled big. Or when House and Cuddy were all alone for the night and Cuddy smiled seductively at him, and her smile she wore after they finished making love, that look of peace. Or when House surprised her by actually doing his clinic duty which only happened once a year, on Cuddy's birthday. Or on all of the trips they had taken, many of the places Cuddy had been to, House loved seeing her smile. There were so many memories that he cherished of her smile. __

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

The song ended, another began, but House didn't pay attention. He was too lost in thought. To him, Lisa Cuddy was an angel. Sometimes she could be a pain in the neck especially at work, but when she was at home with him and their children, to him, she was perfect. Lisa Cuddy would always be with him, each and every day.

House had loved Cuddy more than he ever thought was possible. He had loved her enough to last a lifetime and even though she was gone and watching over him and their kids, he knew that the love they shared would help him through each and every day. That with each passing day, House would remember her more and more, never forgetting her laughter, her smile, her beauty as a mother and a lover. He would never forget all of the love she gave him; she had loved him more than he ever thought he could be loved. Greg House knew that without a doubt, that the love they shared would sustain him each and every day. That someday he would see her again and until that day, he would continue to live for her and their kids and no one else.

Yes, he was broken and shattered, but he knew he could and would make it through life, just knowing that his lover and best friend was a breath away. Cuddy lived within him and with each step he took he could feel her, walking beside him, guiding him, encouraging him, sometimes yelling at him for being stupid, but always loving him.

House had fallen asleep on the couch, the music still playing on the CD. He hadn't noticed that his kids and Wilson and the Ducklings had come back from their time together. They looked and saw House sleeping while lying on the couch with a look of peace and smile on his face. It was something they hadn't seen in a long time. Wilson turned off the music, but House didn't stir.

Cameron and Chase got an afghan and placed it over House, Foreman had taken off House's shoes and Francesca and Antonio had gotten pillows and put them under their dad's head to help him sleep. House hadn't stirred once. They looked at the sleeping man and smiled. Unbeknownst to all, Cuddy stood by unseen, looking down at her sleeping lover and she was smiling. Cuddy knew that he would be okay, in spite of the heart ache and hurt he still felt. She gave him a kiss on the lips. Cuddy then looked at her children, Wilson and the Ducklings. Cuddy couldn't believe how they'd grown! She smiled sadly as she walked over and gave them each a hug. With a final look back for the time being, Cuddy knew that they would all be okay. The love they shared for each other would see them through.


End file.
